


When innocence had a name

by harnatano (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, and curvo being sweet, cute little tyelpe, this fandom needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harnatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very) young Celebrimbor makes his father a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When innocence had a name

Curufin had been working late, locked alone in the forge after the apprentices had left, and the absence of the light of the Trees in the closed workshop had left him ignorant of the passing of time. The fire in the oven was dying, and when Curufin realised there was no wood anymore to nourrish it, he finally understood that he had been working for too long.

Not too long, for it was never long enough, and he was never productive enough. There were so many things which could have been done differently, which could have been better, closer to the perfection he was trying to reach.

Thoughtfully, his mind still busy with projects and ideas, he cleaned this workshop, checked the oven, cleaned and sorted his tools, and finally he left the forge.

Telperion’s light appeared as a blessing for his eyes after so many hours with the fire for main company, and the soft breeze in his lungs, against his skin was no less of a gift. Tired, thirsty, an annoying dizziness lingering in his skull, Curufin crossed the distance that separated the forge from the house. Inside, everything was dark, silent; wife and son resting peacefully, rocked by the sound of the bells coming fom the center of Tirion.

Everything was still silent when Curufin stepped into the house, and he heard nothing while preparing a cup of tea. He was lost in his thoughts, contemplating the idea to sleep a very few hours only, convincing himself that he didn’t need more. There were so many things to do.

Taking a sip of tea, the Fëanorian reached the living room, and at first, he didn’t notice anything suspicious. No sound, no light safe Telperion’s, nothing unusual until he sat on the sofa. At this very moment, his gaze fell on the floor, and finally he noticed the small silhouette barely moving in Telperion’s light, big, silver eyes gazing at him with expectation and enthusiasm.

“Tyelpe!” Curufin almost jumped with surprise, but he managed to keep his voice soft. Not taking the time to enjoy the comfort of the sofa, he reached for his son who was sitting on the ground, a stuffed animal in his arms and a joyful smile on his lips.

“I was scared you would never come back, atya.”

Curufin scooped the child in his arms, wrapped him in a blanket, fearing that he might be cold in his nightgown, and he sat back on the sofa, the little boy on his lap. “What are you doing here, Tyelpë? It’s very late, you are supposed to sleep.”

“I know Atya. Amillë said you would give me a kiss after your work, but you never came and I was afraid you forgot, or that you got lost. So I decided to wait for you here.”

If Curufinwë had previously planned to be firm with his son, he had totally changed his mind, for the child’s explanation suddenly softened his features. “Tyelperinquar…”

“Am I grounded, atya?”

“Tyelperinquar…”

“I know I must not leave my bed, but I didn’t want you to get lost…. that’s why I…” Trailing off, Celebrimbor buried his face into his toy’s fur, and when he continued, his voice was but a soft whisper. “I dont like when you are not home at night…”

Deeply touched by the child’s words, Curufin rested a gentle hand on his son’s head. “I told you I would always come back to you, did I not?”

Bright eyes looking down shamefully, Celebrimbor nodded and answered with a voice so soft it was almost inaudible. “I know, atya…”

“Have I ever lied to you, son of mine?”

“No, atya. Lying is a bad thing to do. And you are not a bad person.”

The young father chuckled, wrapping his arms around the frail silhouette and pulling his son into a tight embrace. He felt the little body relax and sigh, soft and quick heartbeats against his chest, tiny fingers wrapping around his braids.

“I just wanted you to find me.” Celebrimbor wispered, and Curufinwë replied with the same soft, gentle tone. “I will always find you, little silver.”

Celebrimbor’s grip tightening around the braid, Curufin smiled, fëa and rhöa warmed up by the very presence of his son, and he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “But you must not leave your bed at night; Your mother wouldn’t like to see your room empty.”

“But amillë was sleeping. I think she’s still sleeping.” The child replied, cheer innocence echoing in his voice. “That’s why I don’t speak loudly, atya. I dont want to wake her.”

Another soft chuckle left the Fëanorian’s lips, and he was about to pull away, when Celebrimbor wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his father’s shoulder. “I am happy you’re here, atya.”

“I am happy too, Tyelpë, but it doesn’t mean you can disobey.” The child didn’t reply, but he hugged his father for a long while, silently, gently, and Curufin enjoyed the hug as long as it lasted.

“Atya?” Celebrimbor began as he pulled away, sitting comfortably on his father’s lap, one hand tugging his the braid, the other one holding the soft toy. ‘Why do people call you Curvo?”

Amused, Curufin smiled; It was a too late to have this sort of discussion, and he knew he should bring his son back to bed, but the Noldo had been working so much recently that he had barely seen his son, and this unexpected meeting appeared like something he needed.

“Because it is my nickname. My name is Curufinwë, and those who know me me use the shortened form, and they call me Curvo.”

“But you are atya.” the child mused, sheerly surprised by the revelation.

“I am your atya and yours only, so you are the only one who can call me atya.”

“Nobody else can call ou atya?”

“Nobody else. I promise.” This time, the young boy seemed truly impressed, and a proud spark was now shining in the silver eyes. “So, I am your only Tyelpë?”

Curufin nodded, smiling as he stroked the child’s cheek. Obviously pleased by the confirmation, Celebrimbor grinned, but his grin soon turned into a yawn, his eyes wet with tiredness and bliss.

“It seems a young Noldo needs to go back to bed.” Curufin stated, standing up with the child in his arms, and already heading to his son’s room. They were both silent when the reached it, Curufin’s steps followed by his cat, a fat animal as flluffly at the toy Celebrimbor was still holding in the hand that wasn’t clinging to the braid.

Carefully, the Fëanorian brought his son to his bed and tucked him in the warm blanket. “Will you sleep now, little rebel?”

“What’s a rebel, atya?” Before Curufin could answer, the cat climbed on the bed, snugggling against the boy, and the incident instantly brought a blissful smile on Celebrimbor’s lips. He had already forgotten his question, but it didn’t matter; it was too late for such teachings.

Lying down next to his son, Curufin petted the cat’s head, and soon after Celebrimbor mimicked him, one gentle hand letting go of the toy to stroke the cat’s fur. “Aya? Will you stay my atya forever?”

“Forever.” Curufin replied, his own voice as tired as his son’s, and his head falling slowly against the pillow. The bed was too small for him, but Curufin folded his legs and managed to find a rather comfortable position, one arm around his son and his hand against the cat. “…Forever, little silver.”

Mimicking the cat, Celebrimbor snuggled against his father and tightened his fingers around the braid, determined to keep it close to him as long as possible.

There was no way to know which one of them fell asleep first, but when Celebrimbor’s mother stepped into her son’s room a few hours later, and discovered her hurband and her son asleep against each other, she decided that they both deserved to sleep late, and on tip-toe she left the room, allowing them to enjoy a few more hours of bliss.


End file.
